Adiós mi amigo fiel
by Atori-chan
Summary: Uno de los elegidos ha muerto, ante la depresión de su mejor amigo. Fic corto y pésimo.


**_Adiós mi amigo fiel_**

"Le fallé, por mi culpa fue. Solo yo soy el culpable.

No hay perdón y es algo que en mi vida guardaré. No hay vuelta atrás, jamás la hubo. No puedo reparar mi error.

"ADIÓS MI AMIGO FIEL"

Éramos almas gemelas, no hacía falta las palabras, solo estar el uno al lado del otro.

"ADIÓS MI AMIGO FIEL"

Mucho tiempo estuvimos así, en los peores ratos, en los malos momentos, apoyándole, estando a su lado... y ahora... estoy completamente solo.

"ADIÓS MI AMIGO FIEL"

Le decepcioné... le abandoné... deshonré no solo su amistad sino la mía propia... y todo... solo por pensar en mí mismo... por querer salvar mi pellejo. ¿Quién haría algo así? Un ser horrible... sí... eso es lo que soy en realidad. Un ser horrible.

Y como un cobarde... al verte muerto... al ver tu cuerpo sin vida... inerte... pálido... sin color... me fui de allí, me largué dejando a los demás a su suerte ante aquel enemigo que nos estábamos enfrentando.

Ya no había nada que hacer, porque él, el mejor amigo que nunca tuve murió, y por mi culpa fue.

"ADIÓS MI AMIGO FIEL"

Al marcharme había sentido una voz que gritaba mi nombre, pero no me había detenido, seguía adelante hacia mi vida y destino marcado... la soledad y la depresión.

Ese siempre fue mi destino. No cambiará nunca y tras mi error... ... ¿cómo pude hacer eso? Soy más que horrible. ¿Qué clase de compañero soy? Por favor, perdóname... lo siento mucho. Eras alguien que lo tenía casi todo, pero eras feliz y aún te quedaba mucha vida por delante y yo lo he estropeado todo... lo siento muchísimo...

Sé que las palabras no valen, pero sí el hecho. Quiero cambiar mi vida por la tuya. Estar yo muerto y que tú estés vivo. Si soy un ser repugnante que ha hecho algo espantoso y que no tiene a nadie que me comprenda pues no merece la pena vivir... tú sí que tienes amigos que te apoyan... familia que te quiere... daré mi vida por la tuya.

Doy gracias a que los poderes sobrenaturales existen y eso me da una esperanza de salvar mi error aunque en ello vaya mi vida.

"ADIÓS MI AMIGO FIEL"

¿Por qué¿Por qué? Que engañado estaba. Los cuatro dioses sagrados... ninguno de ellos... nadie... me concedió lo que tanto suplicaba...

Lloraba... suplicaba... me humillaba... fue como si hicieran oídos sordos y lo que es peor no me dieron la razón porque no querían que se realizara mi petición.

Estoy desesperado.

Allá donde vaya recuerdo con todo detalle que me había apartado... y ese ataque te había dado a ti de lleno... caíste al suelo ya muerto... pero tus ojos abiertos me miraban a mí horrorizado...

Es una tortura. Me siento tan solo como antes de conocerte.

"ADIÓS MI AMIGO FIEL"

Años antes de todo eso, vagaba y tenía una extraña sensación de que alguien vendría... alguien que sería muy especial para mí.

Me encontraba tan solo... todos aquellos que había visto tenían a alguien... charlaban... jugaban... y yo un digimon bebé víctima inocente de esta soledad.

Y un día llegaste tú... alguien como yo... solo como yo... falta de amigos... pero sensible...

Te tomé cariño de inmediato y también aprecio. Eras mi otra parte... mi alma gemela.

Al principio tuvimos problemas de comunicación con lo tímidos que éramos, luego tras comprenderte y tú a mí nuestros corazones eran los que hablaban.

Te apoyé, te protegí, te defendí, estuve a tu lado... ... ...hasta aquel día...

Soy un desastre.

Te echo de menos. Por favor, lo siento... perdóname...

No puedo mirar a tus compañeros y mucho menos a los míos a la cara porque yo traicioné la amistad.

No quiero tampoco volver a estar solo. El sufrimiento y la depresión tras haber crecido es mucho más fuerte que lo que cualquiera piensa.

No quiero estar solo... pero es necesario para no hacer ya más daño de lo que ya he hecho."

"ADIÓS MI AMIGO FIEL"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alguien dobla aquella hoja con aquella despedida y se seca las lágrimas.

Se dirige hacia su habitación donde allí se encontraba el ser más preciado de su corazón llorando a lágrima viva descontroladamente.

-por favor, deja de llorar... –llorando ella inevitablemente- te comprendo Biyomon... pero Gabumon creyó hacer lo correcto...

-¡SUICIDÁNDOSE! –gritando aquella avecilla llena de frustración y con lágrimas.

-se sentía mal por lo de Yamato... –con voz rota- pensó que nadie le entendería... –sin poder dejar de llorar. Recordó que cuando le vio muerto lloró hasta caer en una depresión nerviosa. Pero las lágrimas nunca se acabarían. De eso estaba segura.

-yo le hubiera comprendido... si hablase conmigo le habría ayudado a superarlo... Sora... aún veo su cadáver en mente... ya nunca más podrá volver a la vida como datos digitales... nunca... ahora jamás sabrá lo que yo sentía por él y... y... y... y... y tampoco aclarar nuestra pelea... nunca... –llora con más fuerza- no podré disculparme... nunca ya... nunca estará a mi lado... ni como amigo... ahora que nos hablábamos más... nunca más... –Sora agacha la cabeza. La comprendía- y yo no sé porque hablas tanto de consolarme si estás en las mismas condiciones que yo... –Sora levanta la vista asombrada- tú estabas enamorada de Yamato... no me lo puedes mentir...

-sí... siempre he estado enamorada de él... y nunca dije nada... y nunca lo sabrá... hoy iba a decírselo... hoy precisamente le confesaría lo que siento... pero tuvo que venir ese digimon... y pasar esto... ¿por qué?... –se corta por la frustración que sentía y cae de rodillas llorando nuevamente.

Biyomon se le acerca y se abrazan mutuamente para darse consuelo.

-pero... sé... –empieza la pelirroja- que en el fondo... él sabía lo que sentía... por eso... por eso nunca amaré a nadie que no sea Yamato... porque mi emblema solo brillará por él y siempre será así...

Biyomon asintió. La entendía y había tomado la decisión de que su amor también estaría latente para siempre.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Unos años después de todo aquello, un joven de 24 años de pelo largo rubio y ojos azules colocaba unas flores.

-¿qué tal hermano? –intentando sonreír, aunque fuese forzadamente- ¿te gusta mi nuevo peinado¿Me queda bien el pelo largo? Lo he hecho por ti... para recordarte... aunque es difícil igualar tu mirada... me da igual que papá me riñera por hacer esto y que mamá sufra... ellos a pesar de que han pasado 10 años lloran tu muerte... claro que yo también... –tras unos momentos de pausa y secarse aquellas lágrimas rebeldes que caían sobre sus dulces zafiros- supongo que ya estarás al corriente de que hace cuatro años que me he casado con Hikari... siempre me decías que no fuera cobarde... que me decidiera en pedirle que fuera mi novia... y lo he hecho y también a pedirle que sea mi esposa... ahora estoy esperando un hijo... si es niño le llamaré Yamato... supongo que también sabrás de que soy un escritor famoso y todos mis libros están dedicados a ti... ...Gabumon... no pienses que me he olvidado de ti... –mirando al otro lado donde había otra tumba- Patamon no ha podido venir... le duele que tú... su "hermano" en cierta forma... se haya suicidado... ¿por qué tuviste que hacerlo? Todos lo entendíamos... ¿por qué quisiste hacernos sufrir más? –llorando- Gabumon no deberías de haberte culpado y atormentado... estoy seguro que Yamato te ha echado una buena bronca al reunirte con él... ... ...os echo mucho en falta... vosotros os preocupabais por mí... fuisteis los mejores amigos que yo y los demás tuvimos... y ahora... mirad lo que hicisteis... le rompisteis el corazón a vuestras amadas que os amaban en silencio... ... ... ...hermano, debo reconocer que eres muy afortunado de tener a alguien que todavía te sea fiel... y eso que ha tenido muchos chicos detrás suya que le pedían constantemente salidas... ¿qué le hiciste para que se volviera tan locamente enamorada de ti¿Sabes que me dijo un día? Me dijo emocionada que en sueños siempre le apareces y los siente y te siente como si fuera real... ... -mira la otra tumba- Gabumon, Biyomon siente lo mismo todavía por ti... nadie ha sido capaz de que te olvidara... Agumon lo intentó... Gomamon también... pero ella está tan locamente enamorada de ti... también ella me contó que a veces siente tu abrazo... –ríe con sus ojos acuosos y lágrimas- ¿os comunicáis con ellas en espíritu o qué? Si es así... tengo envidia... yo también quiero volver abrazarte hermano... sentir tu confort... tu seguridad de que estarás conmigo... ... –empieza a llorar con más fuerza- deseo tanto que volviesen aquellos años que nos conocimos todos por primera vez... hermano... –cayendo aquellas lágrimas irremediablemente- la verdad es que yo estoy igual que Sora... no lo he superado... –cae de rodillas sobre su lápida abrazándola mientras lágrimas salían y caían encima de la propia lápida.

De pronto:

"Takeru... siempre te cuidaremos..."

Takeru alzó la vista de inmediato mirando hacia todas las direcciones. No estaba seguro si había sido el viento o...

-¿hermano?

Su vista inconscientemente se posa en el suelo donde estaba la armónica de su hermano. La recogió confundido y sintió como el viento le limpiaba las lágrimas al mismo tiempo que sentía el aroma de cuando Garurumon corría rápido como el viento. Cerró los ojos llevándose la armónica hasta su corazón y pudo escuchar como su hermano la tocaba. Sonrió, dejando que el viento siguiera limpiando sus lágrimas. Ese viento cálido que le rodeaba dándole confort y seguridad como si su hermano le estuviera abrazando. Lo sentía.

Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta. Siempre estarían a su lado en espíritu al igual que hacían con las personas que les querían y amaban. Biyomon y Sora.

-volveremos a estar todos juntos otra vez hermano... Gabumon... esperadnos...

FIN 

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Otro fic dark, pero visto desde un punto de vista diferente, por Gabumon. 

Iba a tratar solo sobre amistad, pero no pude evitar poner romance (sobre todo entre Gabu y Biyo)

Espero que os haya gustado.

A propósito, sé que dije que hoy publicaba el de presentación, pero debido a la falta de tiempo, no pude hacerlo. Esperad tan solo uno o dos días.

'Atori'


End file.
